The note
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Ryoma writes a note to someone special, but what happens when everyone else finds out about it? CONTAINS SHOUNEN-AI!


**Hina-chan: Hinata here with a oneshot of Ryoma and...Kaidoh!**

**Natsume: Tatsuya-san...enough with the dresses!**

**Tatsuya: But you look so cute in them.**

**Hina-chan: Ok...moving on with this baby and we'll be with you in the next story.**

* * *

It was another sunny day at Seigaku academy and most of Ryoma's classmates were either falling asleep during their lesson or reading magazines. Ryoma found himself yawning most of the time but something clicked in his head and he began taking his notebook out. He ripped out half a page and started writing his feelings down on the paper, covering the paper from everyone else.

He signed the note as anonymous and folded it up and put it inside his pants pocket. He had finished all his work for class and was hoping the bell would ring soon. As if it were magic, the bell rang, letting all the students know that it was time for lunch. Ryoma got out of his seat, put the notebook back in his binder and left the class, heading for his locker.

Putting his binder away for his next class after lunch, he closed the locker and went to search for the person he was giving the note to. The halls were a bit crowded today and he found himself being squished like a sand which, in between the other students who were all either trying to get to their lockers or standing in line for the special lunch that they were serving.

Ryoma found the class he was looking for, peeked his head inside, making sure the person was not there and quickly walked in, put the note on the desk and walked back out, bumping into someone at the same time. He rubbed his head and squinted his eyes.

"Kaidoh-senpai?" Kaidoh hissed at the sound of his name being called, telling Ryoma to back away.

Ryoma apologized for bumping into him and ran the other way. Kaidoh hissed again as he walked into the class room with his binder. He slammed the binder on the desk, causing the note to fall onto the floor. The note caught his eye and he picked it up. His eyes ran through it and a blush came across his face. He checked for the person's name but all he found was the word anonymous. He folded the paper and stuck it in his pocket and thought for a moment.

He heard a rumbling sound and walked out of the class and stood in the waiting line. He pulled out his money that was in the same pocket as the note and got the money ready, not noticing the note had fallen onto the floor. While Kaidoh was standing in line, a person behind him, full with every kind of food that was made in japan, all being carried by only two hands. The person slowly and steadily reached for the note on the floor.

His eyes lit up with excitement and he rushed out of the line to go tell the others about the note he had found. While he rushed down the hallway, he shoved most of the food down his throat, nearly choking as he ran into the class room.

"Eiji, Fuji, look what I found while I was standing in line!" The two boys looked the note over and Eiji started laughing his head off.

"I can see where this is going, shall we go tell the others?" Eiji and Momoshiro both nodded. Fuji went off to tell Inui, while Eiji left to find Oishi, leaving Momoshiro to find Ryoma and Kawamura.

Momoshiro found Ryoma sitting in the cafeteria, eating his lunch. He ran over to the table and explained what he had found. Ryoma started to choke on his food, scaring Momoshiro.

"A note?" Momo nodded and shoved it in his face, Ryoma read it and rushed out of the cafeteria as quickly as he could.

"What I say?" Momo sat there with a questionable look.

"Momo-senpai!" Momo looked up and saw the three freshmen staring at him with surprised faces, as if it was a rare thing to see him there.

"Ah, do you guys know what's going on with Echizen?" The three of them looked at each other and shrugged in reply.

"We didn't notice anything strange, although he was covering something while writing but.." Momoshiro sighed and rushed out of the cafeteria.

He found Kawamura reading in his class, waiting for the bell to ring. He quickly ran in and did the same thing he did to Ryoma, shoving the note into his face. The other boy stopped reading and started to read the note.

"What is it, Momo?"

"It's a letter, what else could it be?"

"W-what??" Kawamura stuttered and got out of his chair real quick, dropping the book he was reading on the floor.

"Not for you, it's for Kaidoh, from who though is still a mystery!"

"Momo, maybe you should just leave it be and-"

"This isn't something you see everyday, it's a once in a life time chance!"

"For what?"

"To find this mysterious person" Having said that, Momoshiro ran out of the room to meet up with Fuji and Eiji and the others.

He found everyone all bunched together, looking as if they were waiting for someone. He saw that Ryoma was with them as well.

"Momo, please do tell us what this note is" Ryoma looked out the window, trying not to be part of it or act suspicious.

"I thought Fuji and Eiji already told you what it was"

"We're we supposed to tell them?" Momoshiro glared at him but dove into his pocket and revealed the letter for everyone to see, just as Kaidoh was walking up to them.

"What are you guys doing?" Momoshiro gulped and hid the note behind his back and turned to face his rival.

"N-nothing, discussing something amongst ourselves, not like you would want to have any part in it" Kaidoh hissed at him and noticed Ryoma wasn't looking at him like the others were.

"Lunch is almost over" Kaidoh walked past all of them, walking into his class.

"See you guys later then" Ryoma turned and walked the other way, heading for his class but a hand grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him back.

"Not until we find this person, Inui will use his enormous brain to figure out the writing and match it up, while everyone else will go around and ask about it, first we ask all the girls and then...we ask all the boys" Ryoma sighed, knowing he would never get to leave.

"It's a fifty percent chance that we will find this person, a twenty percent chance we have at finding the right match and a thirty percent chance that the person will admit, why don't we just ask everyone in the school, including the boys?"

"Sounds good to me, Echizen, you'll go and ask all the students in your class, everyone else...let's all ask!!" Ryoma rushed to his class after the emergency meeting was over and put his head on the desk.

After school was over and done for the day, everyone including Ryoma and Kaidoh were all in a circle.

"Kaidoh...would you have any clue to who wrote it?" A small blush appeared on both Ryoma's and Kaidoh's faces.

"The only people you guys didn't ask were each other"

"He's actually right about something for once, starting with Echizen!" Momoshiro pointed at the younger boy.

"Um...why me?"

"You're younger than us, so it's only natural that young ones go before the older ones do, now tell us...were you or were you not the one who wrote this" Momoshiro held the note in his face.

Ryoma felt a bit pressured into confessing and said nothing. He sighed and told them that he had written it. Kaidoh hissed as a blush covered his entire face.

"Our little chibi has a crush on Kaidoh!" Eiji began to sing it with a tune.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow then...bye" Ryoma turned and walked away, feeling a bit embarrassed while at the same time angry that his friends were picking on him.

"Ah, Wait Echizen, we were only joking around...CHIBI" It was no use in making Ryoma turn around.

"I told you to leave it alone Momo..."

"Well if Kaidoh didn't drop it in the first place this wouldn't have happened!" Momoshiro was now putting the blame on Kaidoh, who was already gone with out the others noticing. He really was a snake.

"Echizen" Ryoma stopped and turned around.

"Kaidoh-senpai?"

"I...like you...too" Kaidoh hissed a bit before lifting the other boy's chin and placing a kiss on his small lips.

Ryoma closed his eyes and responded to the kiss, letting Kaidoh's tongue slip in. They stayed that way for a few minutes and would have stayed longer if it wasn't for Momshiro shouting out and cheering them on.

* * *

A/n: Thanks for reading this weird story, hope to see you guys in my next story


End file.
